


I fall to pieces

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: fuck boi Brie [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Brie comes over for a hook up. You thought it’d be quick but she decided she wanted to tease you while watching scary movies.
Relationships: Brie Larson/Reader
Series: fuck boi Brie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I fall to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unholy week day 5!! A glimpse into the fuckboi Brie series. Day 5-Scary movies! Hope y’all enjoy!

Sweat dribbles down your spine as you sit facing the television. Your cunt clenched around the dildo stuffing it to the brim. On the television plays some scary movie you couldn’t care less about. Brie however loves it. She’s currently leaning back against the couch watching with wide eyes. She’s been making you sit here for a good two hours with absolutely no stimulation besides the cock in your pussy.

“Daddy, please!” Brie hushed you and turns up the volume on the television.

“Hush, baby girl. It’s just getting good.” Goosebumps form across your body as the cool October air comes in from the open window. The curtains were closed but the window was not. Brie claimed to love the sounds of the wind hitting the trees and the limbs scraping against the window. It honestly freaked you the fuck out. You couldn’t stand horror films, you hide behind your hands most of the time but Brie was prepared. She knows you too well so that’s why your hands were bound in rope behind your back. Your fists clenched, resting above your ass. Your arms strain as another monster pops up on the screen. You clench around her strap as you jump with a whine.

“Please, Daddy. Will you just fuck me already?” Brie ignores you and grabs her popcorn, shoving handfuls into her mouth at a time. You roll your eyes and look away from the television hoping to not be scared anymore. Every time there was a lot of noise or a scream you would jump and clench around the toy and yet Brie does nothing. You were hoping when she called to hook up it would be a quick fuck because you’ve been dying to get off by anything other than your own devices. If it wasn’t spooky season she’d have fucked you and left already but no not today. Earlier she played a game called Outlast and every time you jumped from a scare she would pull on the nipple clamps she had placed on you. After an hour of her gaming your nipples were on fire and absolutely begging to be sucked on. Unfortunately she only took them off and rubbed them softly. Then she decided it was a marathon scary movie time. You knew you could move and start grinding, at this point you could cum- if you were to get her mad enough to spank you just once- that’s how on edge you were. After what felt like forever the movie finally ended. You opened your eyes to see her flipping through Netflix again.

“Please tell me that was it and you’re gonna fuck me now?” Brie laughs and hovers the selection over The Conjuring.

“You’ve been good so far, baby girl. So every time you jump from a scare I’ll rub your clit for a few seconds. Absolutely nothing more, so don’t even think of begging or I’ll just be on my way. Is that clear?” You pout and roll your shoulders back.

“Yes, Daddy. Perfectly clear.” She hums in satisfaction and presses play. You immediately hate it.

“Don’t you dare close those eyes either, pretty girl.” You tense up as you know it won’t be long before the first scare. You whine as you clench around her strap for the thousandth time. The first scare comes and you almost jumped out of her lap. She laughs at you and brings her hand to your clit for far too short a time. You whimper as she leans back once more. You bite your lip to keep from begging knowing she would in fact straight up leave you hanging. Scare after scare came and each time she’d circle your clit for roughly two seconds. Not nearly enough to make you cum and she fucking knew it too. Your body drenched with sweat, goosebumps rising along your skin in droves. You nearly passed out once the movie finally finished. Your hopes were up for all of one second before she’s off picking another movie. She quickly finds The Grudge. You whimper pathetically as your arms start to ache from their position. Brie kisses your shoulder blades and brings her hand around to rest on your inner thigh.

“You’ve been so good, baby. Every time you get scared I’ll rub your clit until you orgasm. Then after the movie I’ll fuck you with my cock and you’ll love it with how fucking sensitive you’ll be. Color?”

“Green, Daddy.” Brie hums and kisses your neck once.

“Good girl, if need be call out red okay? I won’t be mad, baby girl.” You nod your head.

“Of course, Daddy.” She hums and pinches your inner thigh making you jump and clench around her strap.

“You ready, baby girl?” You bite your lip as you strain your neck to look back at her beautiful face.

“Yes, Daddy.” She kisses you quickly on the lips and presses play. Within five minutes she brought you to your first orgasm. You clench beautifully around her strap as you moan loudly in pleasure. During the time where you’re not screaming at the movie she rests her hand on your inner thigh, drawing circles. Always keeping you on edge. By the end of the movie you’re a sweaty blubbering mess with 9 orgasms taken from your spent body. Brie turns off the television, the only light filtering in through the curtains from the street lights outside.

“Can you handle one more, baby girl. I really want to fuck your with my cock for being so fucking good for me. How does that sound, slut?” You clench around her cock as you grind down on her lap.

“Mm sounds really good, Daddy. Please fuck me with your cock!” Brie groans and grabs your bound hands with one of hers. With her feet planted on the ground she lifts her hips up bringing you with her. You moan at the sheer strength she has to lift you with her hips alone. Her other hand grabs on to the back of the couch. Your feet were on the ground but she was holding you up with your hands otherwise you’d crumple up on the floor. She pulls out of you and quickly thrust back in harshly. You release a loud groan as her thrusts do not cease. Your moans increase as her hips slam against your thighs as she fucks you roughly. The stench of sweat and your obvious arousal permeates the room. You’re on the edge in no time at all.

“M’fuck! I’m close, Daddy!” Brie hums and stands up making you bend over standing. Her free hand grabs your hair in a fist as she pulls you back roughly on to her cock with each thrust.

“Fuck, cum for Daddy, baby girl.” With one more thrust she sends you into oblivion for the tenth time. You scream her name as you come down from your high. She thrusts slowly into you helping you ride out your orgasm.

“Good girl,” She pulls out of you and gently helps you lay face down on the couch. She unties your wrists rubbing the reddened skin softly, “I’ll be right back, baby girl.” You hum and lay your head on your hands as she leaves the room. You’re not sure how long she was gone before you jump slightly at the feeling of a warm rag. You moan as she cleans you up thoroughly. Brie has come a long way with aftercare and you’re happy she has. She tosses the rag and climbs over you bringing you into a cuddle. Your head nuzzled into her neck as her arms wrap around your waist. Now this was a first and hopefully not the last. She kisses the top of your head as you slowly succumb to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Y/N.”


End file.
